


Всеслышащий

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сущность, которая была забыта, вновь дает знать о себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всеслышащий

Голос во тьме. Разумная тьма. Разрушитель. Так его называют; и не зря. 

Он — тот, кто видит сквозь завесу.  
Он — тот, кого боятся даже самые могущественные мира сего.  
Он — тот, кто был изгнан и таился в тени все эти тысячи и тысячи лет; наблюдая, запоминая, размышляя, манипулируя информацией и тайно лелея мечту о освобождении. 

И вот, после долгих лет томительного мучения в его «тюрьме», он, наконец, на желанной свободе. Относительной, правда, но это уже не столь важно. Глупые смертные расы освободили его, даже не думая, чем оно обернется. Человека было легко склонить на свою сторону — стоило лишь посулить силу и власть; как жизнь женщины - терраны звали ее доктором Морриган - была в его руках. 

Протоссы. С ними было сложнее, но они — не Ихан`Рии. Не Создатели. И потому они не выстояли, совершив непоправимую ошибку — они разрушили планету, полностью стерев с лица мира остатки его тюрьмы. Разум протосса — Кси`Тала — пусть и отличался от привычных Голосу светлых; но тоже не выдержал натиска древнего создания. 

Глупые Перворожденные освободили его окончательно. Теперь он завершит начатое — Зел-Нага не место в этом мире: ни в материальном, ни в энергетическом. Ложные Боги вмешались в процесс цикла Жизни. Они поплатятся за это. 

Точнее, поплатится. Остался лишь один — и он чувствовал присутствие некоего опасного сознания, гораздо более опасного, чем Керриган или Зератул. И... Падший проявил трусость. Из страха, из невежества перед более развитым противником... А, возможно, и с более глубокой целью; но он не атаковал. Не атаковал, просто уйдя в тень. 

А Голос-во-Тьме набирал силы. Фениксы, задуманные Ложными Богами как средства передачи информации — друг за другом падали перед мощью Древнего; выпиваемые досуха и оставляя после себя лишь жалкие оболочки, от малейшего прикосновения или дуновения ветра рассыпаясь прахом. 

Все живое умирало, стоило Голосу приблизиться — энергия их жизней питала его. Его разум и его нематериальное тело поглощали всю жизнь, тайно надеясь однажды встретить последнего Создателя. 

 

Амун знал, что в этой войне против него будут все. И это и было его целью. Однако он не ждал, что появится гораздо более могущественная сущность — жаждущая мести. Жаждущая его — Падшего — крови. Это несколько осложняло планы.


End file.
